


The Crack Of Dawn

by vodka_swaying



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Mentioned Chae Hyungwon, Mentioned Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X), Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodka_swaying/pseuds/vodka_swaying
Summary: Lee Minhyuk begins his life again until he meets a green-eyed vampire that turned his life drastically.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

It was nine years ago. The day the vampires took over human civilization.

Humans stood no chance. The moment it was a perfect day hell broke loose and everything was chaos. I remember it so well. I and my brother were eating my birthday cake while the sun shined. But the chocolate cake ended up being thrown across the room and smeared the wall mixed with my mother's blood.

Nothing could stand against the vampires, they ripped metal apart, tanks were too slow. No one saw it coming. Guns were useless. Bullets didn't even do anything to them anyway. Knives were completely useless as well, using it was like slicing a concrete wall with a butter knife. Vampires weren't even affected by sunlight like how movies and books had held us to believe either. Sure they do get sunburned but it almost healed immediately after seconds.

Holy water didn't work either, I learned over experience. Crucifixes and wooden stakes didn't work either, they were too strong. Again I learned from experience.

In nine years of living in this torment. I have been in death's door more than I can count. It didn't help to count because someday that door will open and counting wouldn't even matter. Vampires let us live our lives as we pleased as long as they can dry us at any moment of course. Of course, there wasn't left as to "living our lives as we please". No one wanted to go anywhere because they were in fear of their lives. If you run, you die.

Vampires try not to kill us all off so much but only if they can't control themselves. Even if they didn't kill you'll still pass out on the pavement. No one worried about taxes or money though. Humans now lived to work on the farm. Smart ones only stay at home and come out if they need to work or if it's necessary. The food we grew in our farms are the only food source we have and vampire controlled it fully.

There were no shops or electricity. But people make things by hand here and are willing to trade. There was also no entertainment. One thing I've missed is the television, the internet also....sounds really nice. Even school sounds interesting....but I don't want that back though. I'm quite a lazy person.

I was on my way back home, pondering over old horrific memories. The sun was sinking down, the sky looking like a deep orange. The dull city was lifeless as usual. Stayed in their homes out of fear. For me, I just have done my part on the farm. Carrying a few goods in my arms carefully looking up in the sky. I still don't know how I'me so brave to walk in this empty street.

Kihyun will seriously be mad at me for being late.

The weather has been a lot like that day.

I looked down at myself, "Pull yourself together, you're too old to be daydreaming like this in a warzone." I stopped walking abruptly, almost wheezed wanting cake. "I really want cake" I muttered. Confessing it to the empty streets of New York.

Do you now?" a velvet voice asked behind me.

I stiffened my stance, I really should've walked a little bit hurry.I sighed. There is no going back now.

I turned around meeting a pair of green eyes.

He was tall, wearing a white polo. His hair was long up to his shoulders. He was taller than me. To be honest, though all the nine years of living I’ve observed that vampires suck from the opposite gender. Sucking in the same gender would consider themselves gay. And I for the record have been sucked by 6 vampires by the same gender. But there is no point counting now, this guy looks really hungry.

“Yes, It's my birthday today.” I managed to say.

“Then what are you doing in the empty streets in this hour my PA?” He asked the way his velvety voice easily rolled those words out.

“PA?”

“I’m sorry but I don't file work for you.” I said and sighed.

“If you want to suck me dry just do it already. I need to get home.” I said. I really do need to go home or Kihyun will kill me. I showed my neck to him, giving him access but he didn't do anything yet.

“Wow a human talking back to me?” I really shouldn't have taunted him.

“I really need to go home.” I said looking at him in the eyes. His ocean-green eyes.

He seemed convinced as his eyes turn a flash of red then started lashing into my neck. It hurt a lot. I shut my eyes trying to endure the pain. I tried to hold myself but he was drinking a lot of my blood. It hurt.

I felt myself getting weaker and weaker. Then I felt him lick my neck and it itched for a second. I was going to pass out in the empty streets again.

I tried to open my eyes, I couldn't feel anything. But I still opened them to see him still there. Then all I could remember are fading footsteps.

I woke up feeling a lot more okay. I didn't know how I got my energy back but I feel good now. My back was laying beside the little wall beside the pavement. I wonder how I got there.

I hurried to get all the food that I dropped. Thank God no one took them. My hard work waste to nothing by this blood-sucking vampire. As I walked home I could feel something is watching me or someone. But then again, I always feel that everywhere I go.

I went inside our little apartment. It was ruined-down. No electricity but we were contented to what we have.

“Took you so long! I was worried!” Kihyun yelled while he carries some boxes, moving them aside.

“Sorry, I had to..donate some blood” I had to choose my words wisely. Kihyun isn't really fond to hear vampires and it's my birthday. I don't want him to get a headache.

“Are you sure? I don't see anything on your neck.” He told me, confused.

I touched my neck expecting a sting or any pain but there's nothing. Weird.

I did remember that guy licked my neck before I passed out. Maybe he has healing spit. Wow, I have 7 in the record to get my blood sucked dry and pass out by bloody vampire men. Whoopie.

“Jaemin!!” Kihyun called.

In this place, I have Kihyun as my brother not by blood but were pretty close. He took me in and my younger brother after Dad died nine years ago.

“Minhyuk!!” Jaemin said running to me. “ Kihyun was so worried! He was literally yelling at us!” He said as he hugged me.

“Well, what I was going to do then? Wait till this lasagna gets to cook and not worry about anything?” Kihyun remarked.

“You made lasagna?” I said as I smiled happily. I didn't even know we could cook lasagna.

“You better give me something good on my birthday because I cooked you some lasagna,” Kihyun said. “Oh I see what you’re doing,” I said as we both laughed.

“Go get your brother now. He was the one most worried sick of you.” Kihyun said as he serves the lasagna on the small table we have.

I went there and then after that I and my brother, Kihyun and Jaemin eating our lasagna after singing the Happy Birthday song.  
After that, I went to all of our rooms. We only had only room and inside are all of our bed's places in different angles. We only had candles as lights.

When I got inside Kihyun followed behind me. I sat on my bed right beside the headboard. I pat the space beside me encouraging Kihyun to sit. He seems to really want to say something to me.

“I have something for you,” Kihyun said as he sat down. “And before I show you please don't laugh”

I smiled. “I promise.” Giving him a cheeky grin.

He shows me a little box wrapped in newspaper. Wow even at this time I’m shocked that we still have newspapers. I took it and then tried to open it. I really do suck at opening gifts. Seconds later I gave up and let Kihyun open it. “Wow, I spent my time trying to wrap this properly just for you to give it back to me to destroy my masterpiece.”

I didn't say anything but gave him the biggest cheeky grin I could ever give.

“Kihyuniee, I’m sorry” I pouted. Only for him to push me lightly on the shoulder. “Opened it.”

He handed me the box as I slowly opened it. There I see a silver necklace. It had a really cute whale in the center of the necklace.  
How?

“Where did you get this?”

“My mother gave it to me telling me to give it to someone special and” He prolonged. “Because you also like whales.” He said as he shows his shy smile through the moonlight.

“Kihyun,” I said just staring at the necklace and back at him.

“What?”

“Is it okay?”

“Do you not like it?”

Now he was rambling about.

“I like it. In fact, I love it!” I said. “Help me put it on,” I said as a face my back to him. He puts the whale necklace as I look through it in the moonlit sky. “This is so beautiful. Thank you Kihyun.” I said with my signature cheeky grin.

“Now it's your turn to give me a really nice gift for my birthday!” He pouted. I laughed. “I know what you're doing here.”

He shrugs it off and went to his bed. “Lights off!” He said then he blew the candle out.

I was never used to sleeping in the dark but today the moon was shining so bright knowing that Kihyun, Jaemin, and my younger brother will always be here with me throughout the dangers.

The next day I and Kihyun decided to take a stroll down the streets. Jaemin and my younger decided stayed home so it was just us. As we walked through the streets I saw a pond just a few blocks from here. “The point that you can see that pond from here surprises me,” Kihyun said as we continue to walk there.

When we arrived we’re about to feed the ducks because why not but we heard a few people or let's say vampires behind us.

“Look do we have here.”

I stiffened. We were really in trouble. Footsteps come louder as we slowly turn our backs.

There we see exactly two vampires. Two men. One with blonde hair and the other with colored red hair. “Time for some lunch.”

The red-haired one lashed out to Kihyun. I didn't even try to do anything. I would be crazy to tell you that this is normal and maybe I am. And it would be too risky to refuse to a vampire. They could kill you instead.

I looked at the blonde man in front of me. He had a disgusting grin on his face. I stepped back but the man just ran to me and pierced the skin of my neck. It hurt a lot. He was drinking too fast. I tried to lash out from his hold but he was too strong. As stupid as this was I couldn't do anything. I feel so weak, I can't even feel anything. I’m slowly losing control. Over the ringing white noise, I hear from the loss of blood I heard a thump behind me. It was Kihyun. He passed out.

I tried to stay awake but he was drinking more. With one last look, I passed out.

A few hours later I woke up. I wasn't on the floor now. I was laying right beside the trunk of a tree. “You passed out too long, I got so worried.” I look at the person who owned that voice. “At least I’m awake now,” I said as I wince in pain. Damn my body hurts so much. I’m surprised this didn't happen to that other vampire with magical spit.

“You should drink some water. Here” He handed me the bottle opening it to chug every content in that container.

“We should start walking home.” He said as he stands up. Giving me his hand for me to stand up as well. I felt a bit nauseous and bumped into Kihyun. I apologized and tried to walk as Kihyun assist me.

When we got home I felt a lot better getting my energy back. Jaemin also helped me as I sat on the floor. We don't have chairs or any kind of furniture except for our short table and a few supplies.

“Did you know! There was a fight in time square!” Jaemin said as he gives me another glass of water.

“A fight?” I asked. “Yes! Vampires were gathered around like they in some cult.” Jaemin said.

“They are a cult.” Kihyun blatantly said. “They could be.” I intervened.

“So what fight was this?”

“It was two vampires! And one vampire seriously killed the other one!” Jaemin said shockingly.

“Wait how do you even know this information?” Kihyun asked his right eyebrow-raising. “We went there.” My younger brother said. “You went what?!” Kihyun exclaimed as he looks at Jaemin. If looks could kill yeah Jaemin would be dead. Jaemin’s put his hands up in surrender. “It's okay! We didn't really get that closed and no one noticed. They were too focused to actually see us.”

“Well, how did the story go?” I asked. “Oh here is what happened. There was this vampire who has blonde hair. And I don't really know the complete story but the next thing I knew is that a black-haired vampire started punching the blondie.” Jaemin explained giving us hand gestures.

“But damn when that black-haired guy punched Blondie he flew way to pass a few blocks and knocked that tower!” Jaemin said with amazement written in his eyes.

“Wait? The favorite tower we loved to go on Sundays?” Kihyun wondered. Jaemin shrugged telling us he didn't know but it seems like it was the tower that we like to go.

“Wait, Blonde haired guy?” Kihyun asked. “Isn't that the guy who passed you out?” Kihyun asked me looking at me straight in the eyes.  
“I think so. Anyone could be blonde I shrugged.”Wow if it were actually this ‘blonde guy’ you guys are talking about then Minhyuk must have some magic blood in him” Jaemin speculates.

I burst laughing. Magical blood? Nonsense!

The next day I woke up in the sound of the siren ringing. When this siren rings it means we had to go to the center of this city and gather there for some meeting or something. The last time I was there was when we had an active plague and vampires let us line up as they smell the virus and kill the ones who were infected. They even said that it was worse in other countries. It was really a bloody day.

We went their together. Me, Kihyun, my little brother and Jaemin. As we gathered I tried to look at what's happening but then a vampire walked to my direction. I didn't know who this vampire is but he has white-hair. He looked my age but his hair was really beautiful and white, snow-white.

As he comes closer he kept looking at me, at my eyes. When he was just right in front of me. Like we were inches apart I didn't know but is this vampire going to kiss me. My eyes widened from how close our proximity was.

Is this going to be the ninth vampire man whos going to suck me dry?

“ I choose you.” He claimed then pierce his fangs into my neck but then let go of me. Weird.

Most vampires would have drunk me dry and not waste one drop of blood but that vampire literally just push me after he pierced his fangs into my neck.

“What was that all about?” Kihyun asked as he pulled me into his side. We went to what it seems to be a line. In the past nine years we were never separated in this line with Kihyun I just hope today was the same as any day.

It was my turn to be in front. I see a woman. She was clearly a vampire as she looks at me then let me go to the right side of the group. I looked behind me as the woman points to the left side for Kihyun.

Kihyun then looked at me worriedly. I gave him a small wave mouthing “I’ll be fine”

He also gave me a small wave and nodded at me. I looked at my side of the group. There's only a few of us than the one on the left side. And by few as in only 5 of us.

I see a guy crouching in the corner all by himself. He did look so good, I think he's crying. I come closer and crouched beside him. “Hey,” I said

“Hi,” This guy said as he looks at me. “It's going to be okay,” I reassured not sure why I said that. “Okay? Look at our side, there's only a few of us and they’ll probably take us somewhere away from my family.”

“At least you have someone you know here now,” I said.

After hearing that he looked at me and smiled shyly. “Im Changkyun” He introduced as he gives me a wink.

My eyes lit up happy that I got a new friend. “Lee Minhyuk” I said as I give him my cheeky cute grin.

I looked around to see that guy with white hair. He looked more proper than he was earlier. He looks really respected and stands out of the other people in this place. As if he felt a pair of eyes looking at him his head turned to me. He gave me a devilish grin and winked at me. I looked away. Not knowing what that was.

“The left side who are not chosen by the Nobles can go home now. Fifteen minutes and you’re still here we will kill you.” The woman earlier said. The crowd on the other side started to decrease. I tried to find Kihyun but the crowd was way too thick I couldn't find him. I couldn't even say goodbye to him.

“The chosen ones will get to travel to Australia with the Nobles. Please continue to find the one who chose you until further instructions.”

Apart from me feels really devastated. Australia? For what?

I looked over at Changkyun. “Do you remember your Noble?” I asked.

“Yeah, I don't really want to go. I’m going to miss my family. Can you accompany me in finding him?” I nodded. Truthfully speaking I also need some company myself.

“What does he look like?” I asked looking around. “He has snow-white hair.”

“Wait? Really?” I said my eyes wide. “What why?” Changkyun wondered.

“Let's just say we’re going in this together,” I said as I meet a pair of green eyes again in the crowd. I blinked and those eyes were gone.

I looked away from that direction just to see that white-haired guy walking in our direction. “Look what we have here! Are you guys friends?” Wow, this guy's mood just changed so quickly. From what I have observed this guy carries a lot of swag from the way he walks.

“We are now,” I said as I see Changkyun nodding his head. “Wait, we have the same, Noble?” Changkyun asked. “Matter of fact that's a yes.” The vampire said.

“What's your name by the way?” I asked. “My name is Lee Jooheon but you can call me Jooheon only or Joohoney.” He said casually.

“Wow, two Lee’s” Changkyun stated. “Oh really? Are you a Lee too?” Jooheon asked. “No my name is Im Changkyun, Minhyuk here” He pointed at me. “Is Lee” I gave them my cheeky grin.

“Nobles and chosens please continue inside the boat.” We followed where Jooheon silently to the boat. Well, this wasn't any normal boat, it was a cruise ship. The difference I know. Never been to something this fancy for so many years. After a few flights of stairs, we arrived at what Jooheon have told us our rooms.

“514 will be Minhyuk here and Changkyun will be in 515.” Jooheon pointed out. “But before you go inside your rooms.” He said as he clasps his hands happily. “Follow me to the top of this ship.”

We continued to walk through the hall and saw an elevator.

I shivered. I never liked the elevators. I can never go to that box again. “Can we take the stairs?” I asked frantically. “Why? What's wrong?” Changkyun asked.

“I can't go in there.” I pointed to the small box called the elevator. “Come on lads, we’ll be fine!” Jooheon said. As he presses the button for the top floor and waited. “I really can't go in there,” I stated. My eyes watering.

The two of them frowned. “I don't know what you’re dealing with Minhyuk but please let's go inside. You can have a chance to say goodbye to your family, just think about your family okay?” Jooheon reassured.

“We can meet our family?” Changkyun asked. “Not exactly meet but you can give them your last goodbyes.” I stiffened when the door opened. I keep telling myself that this is for my family, my younger brother, Jaemin and Kihyun. They may not be my brothers by the blood that they are all I’ve got. So I stepped inside closing my eyes. Think about Kihyun, how he believes in you. I wonder how worried he is right now.

A few more seconds later the door finally opened. And I let out my breath. I didn't even know I was holding it but when I got out I finally saw the deck. There wasn't anyone here except just us. I walked to the railings. Searching for Kihyun or any of them. Alas, I spotted them. I waved my hand so high. I cried as I see my little brother cry over Jaemin’s shoulder. Kihyun was looking at me. He wasn't crying but I know that his just forcing himself not to cry. “I’m going to miss you!” I yelled so loud.

My younger brother stopped crying just to hear what I said as Kihyun waved at me and yelled: “We love you!!”

“I love you too!!” I yelled so loudly. The ship was finally moving and their faces were slowly getting farther and farther until all I can see is the island itself. “Was that your boyfriend?” Jooheon asked behind me.

“No,” I said. It was true. He wasn't my boyfriend but his really special to me. I hold the necklace Kihyun gave me. I won't be able to give him his gift anymore. Tears stream down my face. I’m going to miss him.

“Okay, let's go,” Jooheon said.

“Why did you let us see our family? Why arent their anyone in this deck?”

“Well you guys are really different, you didn't try to run away from me but instead gave me a really casual conversation and I liked that.” He confessed.

“Thank you.” Moments later of comfortable silence I told Jooheon. “Can I stay here for a minute?”

Jooheon nodded. “Make sure to go inside your room when it gets late, it is really dangerous here.” I gave him a reassuring smile as he gets Changkyun who was now sleeping on the floor his back against the railing. Jooheon carried him and continues to walk to the elevator. Well, that was cute.

The sun was going down now, the sky mixed with so many beautiful colors. Blue, pink then it slowly goes to orange then to beat-red. It's really beautiful.

After a few hours stars were showing up as the cold wind starts t make me shiver. Going to my room wasn't an option. I don't want to cry for hours in that little room alone. I’m too scared to cry alone again.

“What are you doing here, my PA?”

That velvety voice again. My eyes widened it's him.

“Just watching the waves,” I said casually. I turned around to meet his green eyes briefly. I really don't want another minute with this guy again. So I waited it out for a few more minutes.

“ I should probably go now,” I said as I get off the railings and went to the elevator only to realize one thing, I can't go in there. “What's wrong? Your heart rate is going up.” Magical Spit obviously stated.

“Nothing”

“Are you waiting for someone?” He asked. “Yeah, sure”

Well, thank you for that idea. “You should go first,” I said gesturing him to the elevator. He raised an eyebrow. “You do know two or more people can ride the elevator.” He stated.

“I know, But I’m waiting for someone,” I said not looking into his eyes. “Then I’ll wait with you then.” He confessed and stood beside me. Truthfully, the air was filled with comfortable silence and I don't know why. Not until he broke it.

“Why are you scared of elevators anyway?” He asked.

“What? I didn't say I was scared.” I said frantically trying to look anywhere but not him. “Your heart rate is going up again, what's wrong?” I heat up, damn vampire.

“Nothing!” I said as I try to press the button, I stared at it intently. I need to press it.

I sighed, I really cant. “My name is Hyungwon by the way.”

“Did I ask?”

“Just wanted to let you know.” He said with a cheeky grin. “What's your name?”

“ I won't tell you,” I said as I try to press the button but stepped back again looking at the stars.

“Fine, I’ll do it for you.” He said as pressed the button. My heart rate goes up again. Faster. I could hear it beating really fast. I can't do this. There must be another way. But few more cruel seconds later.

“You know you should count as many numbers you can fit before the floor changes then do it again, it can help distract you.” He stated.

“How do you know that?”

“It just came to me.” He said casually. The door opened and I couldn't even take a step. I was stuck on where I was standing. I couldn't do this. The door was about to close and I was about to let a relieved sigh but-“Okay I give up, I'm carrying you.”

“Wait, wha-“

Okay as much as how weird this is and awfully gay. He is seriously carrying me bridal style as I circle my arms in on his neck.

“Ohmyghad please don't go in.” I panicked, nuzzling my head on his neck. I couldn't even think of anything right now.

“Why are you scared of elevators?” He asked. It took me some time to respond.

“Vampires, no place to run,” I confessed. I couldn't believe I confessed to a vampire my greatest fear.

Nine years ago when the vampires started taking over the world. My mom was trying to stop the vampires but because of that, she had to sacrifice herself. We were on the highest floor and I and my younger brother ran as fast as we could to the elevator. When the steel box opened we went inside and sighed in relief but time was ticking and the door was closing too slow. The vampire who killed my mother was too fast and got to squeeze inside the elevator. We were trapped. Me and my brother. 34 floors later the elevator was filled with our blood as we passed out countless times. It was the most horrific thing I have ever experience.

I felt him stiffened but relaxed later on. “It’s okay, I’m here.”

Before I could give him my response the door finally opened and I jumped out of his arms didn't even noticed until now that I was holding him too tight he didn't seem to mind tho.

“Do you know your way to your room?”

I nodded. Of course, I know where my room is.

“Of course I do,” I said.

Hyungwon looked at me, unconvinced. “Its this way.”

“Wait how do you even know?” I speculate. “I'll just track your scent and where you stayed the longest. I don't understand what he was talking about but okay. I followed him for a while then surprisingly we did arrive in the room number that I almost forgot. 514.

“This is your destination. Now, will you tell me your name?” He said with his cute smile.

“Oh, now I see what you’re doing here and no, not until.” I thought for a good second. “Until you tell me what PA means,” I said as I poked his chest.

“Tell me your name first.” He said crossing his arms. I copied his gesture. “No,” I said casually and opened my door.

“Your loss.” He said as he attempted to get in. “No, you are not going in, Hyungwon” I swear I might be crazy but his eyes changed into black for a second. But then he gives me his cute smile. “Okay then. See you tomorrow?” He looked really hope I don't even know why.

“Only if you tell me what PA means.” I pointed out. I look at his face only to see him pouting. Damn tempting.

“Goodnight, Hyungwon” I said the closed my door.

When I turned around I let out an amused squeal. The room was really big, bigger than our apartment. There's even a balcony and the bed, wow its a freaking queen-sized bed! I jumped to my bed feeling the soft blanket engulf my face. At this moment I just realized how sleepy I am, I feel so sleepy.

The next day I was still asleep but I could hear a faint knock on my door. “Minhyuk open the door!” I heared Jooheon. I woked up immediately. What happened?

I opened the door lazily not even bothering how I must look right now. When I unlocked the door it flew open by itself as Jooheon goes inside. “Jooheon wha-“

Before I could say anything I was pushed to my bed. I couldn't even process what's happening right now. “Jooheon what's happening?” I asked cluelessly. He didn't answer instead closed the door and locked it.

Click

“I’m sorry Minhyuk”

_What_

Next thing I knew he was right in front of me, his body bent down into my level. Our faces so close to each other I could hear both of our breaths. All I could look at is Jooheon’s dark brown eyes staring at me and only at me. His eyes suddenly started to turn black. So dark I could get lost in them. He comes closer, so close I didn't even know it was possible. Then our lips meet. My eyes widened, I didn't know what was happening. I couldn't move. I couldn't do anything. My mind was spinning but Jooheon's lips are so soft, so luscious.

Jooheon was still kissing me, his tongue comes out to my mouth asking for entrance. My hands went up to his chest. Trying to grasp at anything. He still tried to shove his tongue inside my mouth but I couldn't let him. I don't understand what was happening right now but I feel entranced by him. He soon gave up and paused. I didn't know what to do, I tried to look at him once but before I could he comes closer to my neck and starts sucking the skin and licking it. It felt really good, so good that I could moan right now and like he read my mind he started sucking even faster that I moaned.

And that's when Jooheon takes his chance to kiss me again and slide his tongue inside, my lips parting. I felt so hot that I kissed him back. I don't know why I did. Our tongue fought as I moaned inside his mouth and he followed with a groan then when he went deeper. I tried to grasp his clothes. I feel high like I’m on a cloud all I wanted was to kiss him so bad.

“Ahh” I moaned when he started to rip my clothes off. I put my hands on his hair, pulling them as we go deeper into pure bliss. But then he stopped kissing me. My breaths were heavy, I feel so hazy my head was spinning. He came closer to my neck. I gave him access of course even though I somehow feel like his going to bite me and he did. The pain stung so much that I groaned loudly. I hold Jooheon’s shoulders tightly as the pain subsided and then he licks it.

After that, he gets off the bed straightening his clothes off. Facing his back to me. I was still on a high as I tried to get up. He didn't drink that much blood but I feel so hot.

“What was that?”

Jooheon turns his heel to me. “Today is your work day. Sorry that I didn't explain that much.”

“My work day? I didn't know I was working.” I said.

“Well” He prolongs, “I won't say it as working but in this cruise ship, we need supply for blood and it's your turn today. Yesterday was Changkyun’s day.” He said winking at me. I stand up giving him a raised eyebrow.

“So does this working come with what happened earlier?” I asked. Walking to my closet seeing some clean clothes. I havent changed my clothes ever since I arrived inside the cruise ship.

He snickered a laugh. “If you want it to be.” He admitted. As he lays down in my bed casually putting his hands behind his head looking at me.

I decided to choose the blue buttoned-up shirt to change from my really worn white one. “Wait are you changing right now? In front of me?”

I shrugged, “We’re both guys so I’m sure its no bother,” I said starting to get my shirt off. “Haven't you ever thought that I would be at least gay.” I stopped moving from my tracks. Well what happened earlier was indeed something I haven't done before and it was indeed gay. I blushed.

“I mean I’m okay with you undressing in front of me, the view is really nice”

I rolled my eyes. “Oh shut up”

I continued to change in the bathroom. Might as well not let that guy have a boner himself. I swear I didn't even know what happened earlier. It's not that I don't like the guy and I don't really have a choice to refuse because in this world I’m just a human and I’m happy with that rather than being a bloody vampire. But I feel like he hypnotized me. I wouldn't feel that horny just for him in the morning. And I don't even know what I did it's like I forgot some bits of it already.

I looked at myself in the mirror. Wow I look worse than I remember. Why did anyone ever tell me this? I mean I don't really care about my looks until someone actually gives a remark about it but today I really look more shitty than I normally do. I didn't even take a shower yet, maybe later. I don't really feel like it yet.

I went out of the bathroom with fresh clothes. Jooheon wasn't in the same position like he was the last I saw him. I was almost convinced he left but when I felt the cold breeze hit my skin I immediately turned my head to that direction. He was there in the balcony, both of his arms against the cold steel railing as the cold breeze hits his face.

“Thought you left,” I said walking to his direction. The cold breeze hitting me. As I look down into the dark blue waves.

“Why would I? We’re going somewhere by the way.” He said looking into the horizon. “Oh where?”

“Just letting you meet a few of my friends.”

“How many vampires are there on this ship?” I asked. “About 5,000 of them,” He said blatantly. My blood runs cold. That's too many. As if he sensed my mood. “No need to worry, you’re with me. The vampires only stay in the first three floors below and 2 of the deck up here are for the humans.”

“Just make sure not to go down there without me, it's really dangerous. They won't hurt you because you’re a chosen of a Noble. They won't be drinking from you or Changkyun because you two belong to me.” He said as he winks at me. I sighed in relief. At least I somehow trust this man.

“You know, you’re really different Minhyuk. You’re not like any of the humans here. You speak your own mind and actually make good conversations with vampires.” He admitted.

I didn't really know what to say so I just nodded. Truth be told I’m just acting the part. I’m seriously the most awkward person in this world. When I’m scared I tend to talk a lot. I’m surprised that I’m still alive with this loud mouth of mine.

“Aren’t you affected by the sun?”

“I’m a Noble so its bearable. If you're a Royal then you won't even be bothered by the sun. The lower the vampire’s status is weaker they are.” He explained casually. “How old are you?”

“Guess”

I thought for a second. “Five hundred years old?” He shook his head.

“Seven hundred years?”

“You better start up your game more higher.”

“Nine hundred?”

“Put a thousand in there and plus a bit of the early 40s then viola, you got yourself a Jooheon.” He said pointing his two fingers at himself confidently.

I rolled my eyes playfully and looked away from him. Out in the ocean, I pondered. I wonder whats happening back in New York. Is Kihyun okay? Are my younger brother and Jaemin taken cared of? I wish they could feel this luxury I have right now.

“Minhyuk!! Its a whale!!”

I broke out from my reverie and looked at the direction Jooheon was pointing at.

I stared in amazement as the whale sprouted water from the hole above his head. It looked like the same whale from the necklace Kihyun gave me. It is really beautiful.

My eyes twinkle in delight as it swims with its child. The child was still bigger than any boat in this world but its really amazing. It's so beautiful swimming in the dark blue salty sea.

After our little whale sight-seeing. We went to the lower parts of the ship. It was a bit gloomier and darker on this floor. I managed to endure myself standing in the elevator. Damn, I didn't get to 190. Yes, I’m doing what Hyungwon suggested and surprisingly it's working. Don't tell him though.

We went there to hang out with a few of Jooheon’s friends. I didn't really do anything but ate food because I didn't even realize I was that hungry. Vampires were laughing at me but I didn't really care as long as I could get my tummy full.

I told Jooheon that I had to go in the highest deck to feel the fresh breeze again and he let me. His really nice and made me feel safe from all the other vampires. When I arrived in the top decked I sat down in one of the wooden benches and just felt the cold breeze hit my skin.

I didn't know I fell asleep but someone was nudging my shoulder. “Sir Please wake up, you’re not supposed to be here.”

I woke up to see a pair of dark black eyes. “Hi, my name is Wonho.”

I sat up from my position and rubbed my eyes. “I’m Minhyuk” I said. I looked at the person in front of me. He was smiling sweetly at me. “Arent you suppose to be working?” I reminded.

“Oh right! I almost forgot” He said and smiled at his clumsiness. “Can I help?”

“No!”

“I mean no, chosen one's arent suppose to help us work.” He said as he sweeps the floor. “Well, then can I accompany you while you do your job.”

“I don't see why not.” He said with a really cute smile. Wow his really cute. When I stood up and stretched my legs probably cracked something in the process. I looked at Wonho only noticing his buff figure. Wow, he's really fit and wow I’m just amaze.

“How did you know I’m owned by a Noble?”

“Only Chosen ones can go in this part of the deck.” I nodded. _No wonder there arent many people here._

“How much do you know about Nobles and Chosen ones?” I asked curiously as I followed him. “Well a lot, actually I was once a Chosen one myself back in my younger days but my old owner outgrew me and he decided to offer me a job in the ship and it's more than I could ask so I said yes”

“Well I was hoping to buy books in this ship I saw earlier but I don't have money so its no point.” I sighed.

When I looked at him he was smiling. “You’re chosen right? You don't have to pay for anything! Back in my day I would shop for hours for fancy clothes and eat at any available restaurants here.

“Wait really? Why didn't I know about this. But that's actually nice.”

“Yes it really is, we could go shopping some time,” He said.

“Why some time? When we can do it right now” I said with a cheeky grin. Shopping, that would be fun and it would be really nice especially when it's for free. I should also invite Changkyun.

“Wait before we go I need to bring someone.”

After a few minutes of trying to find Changkyun’s room realizing that it was just beside mine. Well, we went through all the trouble barging over people's room yelling Changkyun’s name but finally! We found him.

“Changkyun! Want to go shopping?” I asked, inviting myself in. “Sure! I didn't know we could shop” He said. “Same! I found a new friend! His name is Wonho” I pulled Wonho to my side. “This is Wonho and he was once a chosen too like us! And he knows a lot of stuff about Nobles and whatever.”

“Now let's go shopping!”

After hours of free shopping, I finally got to my room and took a bath. A really long warm bath. I still have work today, don't know whats going to happen but oh well. After that, I pulled a black turtleneck and topped it off with a really long polo shirt that I freely bought. I hope it won't cost Jooheon because I and I.M really bought a lot. I also paired it with stylish black pants.

After that I organized my things like clothes, skin cares. Yes, I finally have skin cares again. I also have some books that I got. Will read them later. After a few hours I heard a knock, that must be Jooheon.

I opened the door to meet a pair of chocolatey-brown eyes. “Wow! Minhyuk you look so stylish!” Jooheon said inviting him inside. “I hope this didn't cost you anything, me and I.M went to a really long shopping spree”

“I.M?” Jooheon asked in confusion. “Changkyun, he told me his nickname was I.M so I call him I.M now,” I told him.

“Minhyuk, about earlier. Don't tell anybody about what happened earlier okay?” Jooheon must have mentioned that little session we did uh earlier. I nodded. “Sure”

“Well, thats good. Now let's get going to a dinner party with the Royals.”

“Oh really? That's great!” Now that I thought of it. “We’re meeting Royals?” I said eyes widening.

“Not exactly meeting but they will be there. It's a big party so don't worry about it.” I nodded as I stood up from my bed. “Well, are we going now?”

After another moment of me racing myself with the elevator floors, we finally arrived. I’m so excited to meet Jackson and Mike again. Earlier we played pool and I couldn't save my life to hit one ball properly. Hey, I didn't know how to play and no one taught me but I had fun and that's all that matters.

When we arrived I can already here Jackson shouting Jooheon’s name across the room. “Jooheon!! Over here!” He yelled pouting at the right side long rectangular table. We slowly walked there and smiled at everyone. “Hi, Jackson! Hi Mike!” I said. “Actually its Mark” He laughed off. “Oh sorry, I’m really bad at names,” I said as I sat down. “It's okay, I forgive you because you made a really great show earlier using the cue as a baseball bat.” He snickered. “To be fair, you all still thought it was funny” I admitted.

I observed the table, there were Nobles with their chosen ones. I’m probably the only guy here who is chosen. Mostly its al girls. Well, this just proves that Jooheon really likes boys.

“Ehem” The person clearing his throat behind me. I looked behind to see Hyungwon?

“What are you doing here?” I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. “Can a guy eat with his vampire buddies?”

I rolled my eyes, “I guess so”

“Hyungwon you know him?” Jooheon intervened. He was sitting on the left side of me while Hyungwon is on the right side of me. Wow, conversations.

“Yeah I and Noyb go way back.” He admitted. “Why Noyb? Whats Noyb?” Jooheon asked.

“It's None Of Your Business” We both said at the same time. We looked at each other in confusion. I rolled my eyes from this nonsense and sighed. I went back to Jooheon. “Its the first thing I said when we first met.” And its short for Noyb” Hyungwon added.

“You do know his name is Mi-“ before Jooheon could continue I covered his mouth. “Shush! His not suppose to know!”

Hyungwon groaned, “Please do enlighten me what his name is.”

“Its Min-“ Mike I mean Mark almost exposed my name but I threw him a chicken wing before he could utter one word.

“Oh can you three shut up? Its Minhyuk!” I cant believe Jackson just exposed my name. I sunked down in my chair. This is not a good day.

“So can I call you Minhyukkie now?” Hyungwon suggested his face looking so pouty. “What? No!” I said as I pushed his shoulder. When I did that the room seriously went silent but was broke by Hyungwon’s laugh. It was probably nothing.

I dont know what happened but I swear I could here them sighing in relief. None of my business though. I was about to pull out another snarky remark to Hyungwon but I felt Jooheon taking my hand that was once in my lap. I looked at Jooheon and immidietely knew that he has to get his dinner.

I dont know why but instead of sucking my neck his going to drink from a wrist. Maybe for better access, I dont really now. I let him do his thing as he pierce my flesh with his sharp fangs.I dont know what but I heard a growl beside me but I don't really know. I winced feeling the pain, I could feel myself losing a lot of blood, my eyes getting droopy. Then about a few minutes, he finally let go. It still hurt though. He then ripped a part of the table cloth like its a piece of paper and gave it to me. “Here, wrapped this on your wrist to stop the bleeding.”

“It's going to leave a scar.”

Someone beside cleared his throat, “Let me” Hyungwon said as he took my wounded hand to his mouth. Then he started licking it, slowly licking every bit of blood left from my wrist. He was looking at me while doing it and it made me really heat up. I don't know why but the room suddenly went silent again even me. I’m shooked. Is he going to do what he did to me last time, with his magical spit? After a few seconds and he was still licking it then left a kiss after that the wound started itching then it disappeared. I looked at my wrist again and wow no trace at all. I looked around me, people had their mouth gaped open and I don't know why. “What?” I asked cluelessly.

No one really answered and continued to do what they were normally doing.

After that, I was about to go to my room when Hyungwon suggested to walk me there. “So I’ve noticed, why do you have to kiss my wounds after you place your magical spit on it? Our you like blessing it so the “boo-boo” would disappear or something?” I wondered to him.

“Wow, you think my kisses are blessings now?” Hyungwon said showing me his smug grin. “I didn't mean it like that!” I said blushing. “OoOh, his blushing!” He said laughing as we went inside the elevator.

“Seriously, what does PA even mean?” I asked looking up at him. He was a few inches taller than me so I still had to look up a little. “I mean I have nothing to lose now, you already know my name” I conclude. Hyungwon then starts thinking. “Nah I won't tell you, my PA,” He said as he winked at me. This guy is really getting on my nerves.

As we went up to the elevator and finally arrived on my floor. “I’m surprised you’re not scared of elevators anymore” That's when I realized that I really haven't been that anxious in going inside elevators now. Thanks to him.

When we arrived outside my room I finally said. “Thank you, Hyunwon.” I said then opened my door.

“Goodnight Minhyuk”


	2. the crack of dawn-part 2

The next day I felt a pair of arms hugging me, this is really comfortable. I said as I continue to sleep again.

Wait.

Arms?

I open my eyes to see Hyungwon?!  
  
My eyes widened seeing his sleeping state. I didn't know vampires can sleep. I tried to get off of his hold but he was too strong. Stupid vampire. “What are you doing here?” I blatantly asked as I see those green eyes open with delight. “Why are you here?”

“Good morning, love”

_I cant believe he called me love_

“Well Jooheon told me that I should look after you, there is a crazy vampire on the loose in this cruise ship and I wanted to protect you.” Wow he really looks handsome even from waking up. “I didn't know you worked for Jooheon” I added.

“I don't.”

“Jooheon sent you here right? Then you must be working for him.”

“Whatever floats your boat, love,” He said wrapping his arms around my waist holding me tightly.

“Well if Jooheon trusts you the I trusts you too” I admitted. Hyungwon then looks at me intently. “So if he cares about you then I’ll learn to care about you too.” That's when his face fell.

“Is it because I work for him?”

“I mean yeah, that's all you do right?”

“What if I told you that I’m a Royal?” I let out a small laugh, “Then I’ll tell you that you’re a fat liar and that it's not true.”

He then grins at me. “At least you think my kisses are blessings.”

“Oh come on! I was just making a conversation!”

The air was filled with comfortable silence now, only a faint sound of waves crashing outside.

“Minhyuk, do you believe in soulmates? The person you are meant to be with forever? The one who will love you no matter what?” Hyungwon asked as he looks at me in the eyes. I don't know about the sudden question but. “I don't, if there was someone meant for us then will we still have one even after all the mistakes we’ve done? Won't that person be disgusted from the things they have done?”

“But it's your soulmate, when you see him or her you will love him even after all the mistakes in the world.”

“I suppose so, do you have a soulmate?”

“No, I don't know yet.”

Comfortable silence engulf the air as we stared into total nothingness.

Snuggling his face unto my neck. “What are you doing?”

“Remembering your scent so that I can find you when you’re lost.” He said as he sniffs me off. “Hyunwon stop, it tickles.”

“I didn't know you were ticklish.” He said as he gives me an evil grin and started tickling me. He was tickling me everywhere, on my stomach, my neck and all I can hear is my laugh ringing over inside my room. “Hyungwon sto-stop!” I manage to say mid laughter.

I tried to tickle Hyungwon but I lost my strength to even tickle someone else. I was holding Hyungwon tightly trying to get a hold of his hands to stop tickling me. After a few seconds of pure torture, he finally stopped. I was breathing heavily looking at Hyungwon hazily. He was also breathing heavily even though he wasn't the one being tickled. His green eyes turn black again, two pure black ones where I could get lost forever. His face was so close to me, inching bit by bit. I could feel his breath on me as we look at each other than staring at each other's lips. Oh, his beautiful lips. I always wanted to feel them against mine.

His lips are so thick, so luscious. I want to kiss them.

With that, my wish was granted but instead of him kissing him I kissed him first. I could feel him be surprised for a second before relaxing as we kissed each other. First, it was slow, savoring. Tasting him was like tasting cotton candy for the first time in years. He slides his tongue inside me. Exploring every part of my mouth as I angle my head for better access as he deepened the kiss. Then we started kissing even faster, hasty and messy. I started to take off his clothes, ripping it as the buttons flew out.

He started kissing my jaw then started sucking my neck. Hyungwon’s shirt was off as I try not to moan from how much his doing great right now. I touched Hyungwon’s chest feeling him as we went back from kissing each other. I arched my back as I try to grind on him. I kept grinding at him, I need him right now. I need him. He puts a hand under my shirt and starts needing my nipple making me moan in pleasure and pain. After a few minutes of kissing and lip biting. A string of saliva follows as we look at each other with dark eyes. Hyungwon’s eyes were a shade darker than anything.

I can feel the high again, I can feel him again. His lips, his mouth everything. “Hyungwon” I moaned.

I woke up again to see a blanket covering me. I feel a body on top of me, looking to see Hyungwon sleeping soundly. I looked at his face. He really is a beautiful man, his eyes, his cheeks and oh his mouth that gives you wonders!

I touched his face caressing his jawline then my hand went to his long luscious hair. “What are you doing, my love?”

The next day I went out to find Wonho. I really need to know more about Royals. If the thing Hyungwon said was true then, what am I supposed to do? If he was a Royal will everything we did, we’ve done change anything?

I went to the top deck in hopes of seeing Wonho. Its really early in the morning I hope that vampire on the loose wont attack me. I was sitting on the same bench I sat that time when me and Wonho first met.

“Minhyuk is that you?” I heard a familiar voice behind me.

I looked behind to see the person I’ve been looking for. Instead meeting his warm smile what I see is a worried face. “What's wrong?” I asked furrowing my eyebrows.

“Can we go to your room? I don't think its safe here.” He said as he takes my hand gently as we walked back to my room. I hope Hyungwon isnt here anymore it would be awkward if he was still here.

When we went inside the bed was empty with no trace of him. “What's wrong, Wonho?”

“Well its just strange because I saw a Royal roaming around this part of the deck. They dont usually go here in fact they prefer to stay in the lower decks with the other vampires. Its more strange because I know the guy. He was the one who took me in.” Wonho said, his face wondering so hard.

“Took you in? Weren’t you a chosen one from a noble?” I wondered. “You dont know anything about Royals do you?”

I shook my head. “I mean that's the reason why I had to look for you, I wanted to ask about Royals” Wonho gave me a face then continued to sit on the couch patting to space beside him. I sat down crossing my legs as I look at him, eager for answers.

“Well before I became a chosen one, in my really younger days I was took in by a Royal, you see Royals only drink blood from children and in that time I was one. Maybe that's why I can't even remember where I really came from” Wonho pondered. “I still wonder where I really from.”

I gave Wonho a disgusted face. “You were drank by a Royal even from a young age? That isn't fair!”

“Minhyuk its totally okay, look at me right now I have the luxury to stay in this cruise ship whenever I want and I already have so many luxurious fancy clothes so it's nice.” He said.

“If I see that Royal I’m going to punch him from what he's done to you when you were still young.” I pouted. “Minhyuk its totally fine!”

“And wait till you see the Royal, his really handsome.”  
  
“Handsome? How handsome? Rate his looks from 1 to 10” I said with a cheeky grin.

“Fifteen” He said as he winked. My eyes widening. “Really?”

“Yes!” He said as he squeals in excitement.

“How old are Royals though?”

“They are the first ones to be born as a vampire. They have lived billions of decades and more than any vampires.”  
  
“Wait to they are older than Nobles?”

“Yeah, Nobles were turns by Royals but Royals aren't turned ever. They just happened to have lived in the world as instant vampires. Legend says their father is a demon.”  
  
“How many Royals are there?” I asked.

“12 of them, the oldest one being Hyungwoo, his the first one to find his soulmate.” He said casually.

“How much do you know about all of this vampire stuff? It really amazes me that you know so much about this.” I was truly amazed by Wonho, he knows a lot even though it was from experience but he seems content from all of this right now which makes me happy.

“Wow I’m really hungry we should get breakfast.” Wonho said as my stomach grumbles in response. I laughed. “Sure.”

After breakfast we went to our separate ways because Wonho had to do his duty and I can't really help him in some way so I just stayed in my room for the whole day reading books. Hyungwon never really came back and I haven't heard any news from Jooheon yet. Today was supposed to be my workday but none of them were on sight so I just had to do some things for the time being.

I was taking a bath when someone was knocking the door really loud. Damn I was free the whole day and now you interrupt my nice bath? I wrapped a towel over my waist and went to take another towel wiping off the water rolling down my chest then put the towel over my shoulders.

“Minhyuk!!”

I walked slowly as ever to my door lazily. It was Jooheon shouting my name like he usually does. What does he want now? I opened the door to meet the eyes of Hyungwon. My eyes widened as he sees me in this form. Nothing but a towel covering me. I looked in front of me to see Jooheon. Wow great, now two of them sees me in this state. I slammed the door right in front of there faces. I feel blood heating up to my face, that was embarrassing, especially when Hyungwon was gazing down my body with a hungry gaze. I went to my closet quickly and changed. After that I went back to the door slowly opening it. This time it was only Hyungwon.

“Wow you look good.” He said as his gaze not moving from my face. “But I like the towel one better.” He said as he lets out a snicker. I blushed and punched him in the shoulder slightly. “Oh shut up!”

“Now come on we need to go.” He asked as he holds my hand leading me to the elevator door. “Wait where are we going?”

“We’re going on the lower floor to play some pool.”

“You do know I’m bad at playing pool right?” I admitted as we wait for the floor numbers to decrease. “That's the point why we’re playing.” He said with a cheeky grin.

When we arrived I was immediately engulfed with Mark and Jackson’s presence.

“We’re playing pool again! You should go first Minhyuk” Mark said handing me the stick. I raised an eyebrow crossing my arms. “I see what you’re doing.”

I said as I accept the stick. “I’m rooting for you towel boy.” Hyungwon said with his cheeky grinned. “Damnit can you shut up?” I said as I punch him again in the shoulder playfully.

“Minhyuk what are you doing?” I heard a familiar voice behind me. I looked around to see Wonho pulling me into his side. “I’m so sorry your majesty, Minhyuk is new here.” Wonho started saying to Hyungwon while bowing his head. “Majesty?” I asked cluelessly.

“Hello to you too Wonho.” Hyungwon said with an unreadable face. “Minhyuk go apologize to him, his a Royal. You’re not suppose to punch him.” _Royal?_

“Wait, you’re a Royal” I said my mouth gaping open pointing my finger at Hyungwon. “I tried to tell you Minhyuk.”

“He’s the Royal I’ve talked about.” _Him? Hyungwon?_

_No._

“Its okay Wonho, he doesn't need to apologize. His my PA” Hyungwon said casually. That's when everyone around the room gasp in reply. Even Wonho made a really shocked face. “Can anybody enlighten me what PA means?” I said annoyingly, I was done being dump in the dark.

These people are seriously giving me a headache.

“And why didn't you tell me you’re a Royal?” I said pointing at Hyungwon.

“Can we talk about this privately Minhyuk?” Hyungwon pleaded. “What no! I don't want another second being with you in the same room alone.”

"And..you're not a human," I said. "You're a demon."

He looked at me darkly. "You just can't get past that little fact, can you?"

“You freaking fed off over young children, isn't that true? You fed off over Wonho in his young years and now he doesn't even remember his family or where he comes from? Isn't that true Hyungwon?” I was furious. Why didn't he tell me anything? Why did he hide everything to me like this?

“Minhyuk, that- it's true” He admitted poorly. “Why didn't you tell me? You lied to me!” I exclaimed.

“I’m sorry,” Hyungwon said his eyes looking so down as he pleaded. “Can we please talk in private”

“What? I already said no!”

“Well I won't take no for an answer.” He said as he hoist me up in his arms and ran. I forgot that they have vampire speed.

I closed my eyes at how fast we were going. My hair was probably flying everywhere as I hold unto Hyungwon’s neck tightly. Wait what.

After a few seconds he finally put me down. I looked around to see that we’re inside my room. “Now will you tell me what PA means?” I said crossing my arms.

He hesitated.

“You are my PA, my promise angel.” He confessed.

“I’m not your PA or your promise angel” I said. I can't believe it.

“You are and nothing will change that,” he told me.

“What if I don't want to be?” I asked.

“Then my existence is no longer needed” Before I could give him a response he left.

_What have I done._

I stayed inside my room for the whole day. Jooheon knocked a few times but I didn't let him in. From the hours of me thinking about everything I knew that he never lied to me. He never did. But I just can't think about how much things got into differently. My life was normal. I had Kihyun as my family. I few blood donations but that's about it. Ever since I met him that afternoon everything just turned into a rollercoaster.

_“Minhyuk, do you believe in soulmates? The person you are meant to be with forever? The one who will love you no matter what?” Hyungwon asked as he looks at me in the eyes. I don't know about the sudden question but. “I don't, if there was someone meant for us then will we still have one even after all the mistakes we’ve done? Won't that person be disgusted from the things they have done?”_

_“But it's your soulmate when you see him or her you will love him even after all the mistakes in the world.”_

_“I suppose so, do you have a soulmate?”_

_“No, I don't know yet.”_

He did lie. He said he didn't have one but he did. And it's me. He knew all along. Was this planned? Was I taken on purpose? Before I could ask myself for more unanswered question a knock came from the door. “Minhyuk? It's me Jooheon.”

This could be good, I can get answers from Jooheon. Before I could invite him in he already opened the door and invited himself in. “You should really talk to Hyungwon.” He said.

“Jooheon was this a setup?” I asked as I sat straighter on the headboard of the bed. “Set up?” He asked confusingly. “What do you mean?”

“This! All of this! You chose me as your chosen on purpose, didn't you? So me and Hyungwon could meet inside this cruise ship?” I ask pointing a finger at him.

“Woah! Before you point any fingers I didn't know okay?” He said putting his hands up in surrender. I gave him a sign to continue. “When I chose you it was I was attracted by you, I seriously didn't know you were his PA.”

“But you really need to talk to him Minhyuk, he has been wanting to meet you for so long.” He said.

“Wait for so long? He has been stalking me or something.

“Yes the first time he told me that he has found his soulmate was the day after I chose you, he said he has been ignoring you for a week because you were human and you don't deserve a person like him. But when he said to me that you two met sometime in the afternoon he tried to hold himself but you were too different, a really good different. The next day a vampire was bragging how much blood he got from you, Hyungwon knew that time that it was your blood taken that he went crazy. He killed that person for you.”

I was shocked. My mouth was probably gaped open. He was the guy who killed the man who drank me. The one who killed the person in Times Square. “He killed for me?” Jooheon nodded in response.

“What did you tell him to make him act like this?” Jooheon asked. “Act like what?”

“So miserable.” Jooheon blatantly replied.

“I told him what if I don't want to be his soul mate.” I thought. Jooheon gave me a knowing look. “You rejected him? That's why he's been doing this.” He conclude.

“What has he been doing?”

“First he tried drinking all the wine he could get realizing he won't ever get drunk because his tolerance is too high then.” His eyes showing hesitation. “He's going to do what he has never done before, giving his body out for those hungry vampires who want him.”

“What no!” I refuse. “Jooheon can you please get him? I need to talk to him please.” I pleaded.

“You are basically higher than my status now that I know his your PA so my wish is in your command.” He said than run off into thin air.

OHMYGHAD WE’RE HAVING A HYUNGWON PERSPECTIVE FOR THE FIRST TIME!!!

Hyungwon’s P.O.V

I couldn't do it. I tried but thinking about Minhyuk made me stop from my tracks. Even though he rejected me I will still love him. This is what soulmates do right? Thinking about him, his face, his hair, his voice, the way his eyes looked at me. The way he calls my name so naturally it makes me feel so hot. The feeling of his warm body against mine.

But he rejected me. My promise angel rejected me, he doesn't want me anymore. To him I’m nothing. My existence is nothing now. I have no value or no care to live this life anymore. If I die I die, my only purpose was to wait for my soulmate, to find him and to love him. I guess those dreams won't be happening anymore. I thought as lay down on my bed surrounded with alcohol that made me feel just the same when he rejected me.

“Hyungwon I need to talk to you.” I heard Jooheon say over the closed door. “I don't want to talk Jooheon. Let me drown in my sorrows.” I manage to let out. “Come one listen to me, I know that those tequilas aren't even affecting you, man.”

I let out a laugh, a pathetic one. It's so true.

“I talked to Minhyuk” He stated. I sat up straight eager to hear one word about him, just one.

“He said that he wanted to talk to.” Jooheon said.

“He wants me back?” I said smiling, he wants me back. “I don't know Hyungwon, He told me he wanted me to get you. He was scared you’d be in a bed with another person other than him.” Jooheon stated.

“He cares about me? He still does?” Suddenly all the sorrows I’ve felt were gone. At least Minhyuk still cares about me. He still cares about me. There is still a chance.

“You should start running.”

And I did, I ran to Minhyuk’s room so fast. I really want to talk to him, to tell him that I love him.

BACK TO MINHYUK’S POV

There was a knock on the door. I eagerly stood up and opened the door to see those dark green-eyes again. “I’m so sorry.” I cried out to Hyungwon as I hugged him tightly. “I didn't mean to hurt you.”

“I’m so sorry Hyungwon.” I cried out again. “Minhyuk its okay, please don't cry.”

“I’m so sorry Hyungwon, I didn't know. I love you.” I said hastily telling him that I love him. I was so scared. I didn't understand myself. Everything was too new to me that I had to think. I soon later realized that I love him. I love Hyungwon.

“Wait, what did you say?”

I looked at Hyungwon intently, my hands cupping his cheeks. “I love you,” I said smiling at him.

“I love you too Minhyuk” He said as he hoists me up. Wrapping my legs around his waist as we kiss.

We went inside my room as Hyungwon pin me against the wall. Our kiss was slow and savoring. I moaned as I deepened the kiss. His lips are so warm, so soft and so thick. I put my hands on his hair ruffling the locks as we both moan deepening the kiss. I tried grinding over him as he moves on to place feathery kisses on my jaw to my neck. Licking my neck painfully slow.

I grasp over the collar of Hyungwon’s shirt slowly taking it off and threw it across the room. We moved to my bed as he slumps me down. He bents down to my level his mouth open apart with a string of saliva from our make out. His face comes closer biting my lower lip and pulling it making me groan. “Hyungwon I need you” I moaned out.

He soon kisses me again as we continue making love till the crack of dawn.

_THE END_

_AAhhhh it ended so fast but thats the end. This is my first ever au and im really inspired or maybe I just cant get over that story I read that I decided to make this. This is my first time finishing an actual story and im proud, please go easy on me with the grammars and mistakes. But anyways thank you for reading._


End file.
